


Milk and Cookies

by Lirillith



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi decides to try baking with protein powder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

Aoi knew Sakura wasn’t a big fan of sweets, or for much of anything she considered a luxury. Fancy stuff wasn’t for her. She always had rice and fish and miso soup for breakfast, she always kept things traditional and simple, and if she indulged in anything she managed to put protein powder in it somehow.  
  
And there was nothing wrong with any of that! It was part of what made her Sakura — she was so disciplined and so focused and dedicated — but sometimes it was good to indulge yourself a little, right? Sometimes a woman just _needed_ chocolate, for instance.  
  
So Aoi was going to make sure Sakura got some chocolate. She’d already experimented with the protein powders, she’d made protein donuts for herself earlier with a jury-rigged deep fryer made out of a saucepan and a colander (and they’d come out really good! So good she didn’t actually manage to share any with Sakura even though she’d meant to when she started out) so she knew how she was going to do it. She could just sub in protein powder for some of the flour in the recipe, and there you go.  
  
Sure, it wasn’t the kind of thing Sakura would normally eat on her own, sugar and butter and… well, eggs were healthy, right? Healthy-ish. But Aoi was pretty sure Sakura would try them if Aoi made them, and after that, if she liked them, she could have as many as she wanted. If nothing else, it was a good way to get some protein out of the cheap protein powders in the storage room without actually tasting them, because they were pretty gross.  
  
That kind of made sense, actually. If you could sub something in for flour, of course it was going to taste gross on its own, because just pouring flour into your coffee or tea, or mixing it with water, would be gross too. But these cookies were going to be pretty good, Aoi could tell. She _might_ just possibly have eaten two or three cookies’ worth of dough just to be sure before she stuck the first sheet in the oven.  
  
But she was going to stay strong and not eat the rest! She set the timer on the oven, and then she set a timer on her watch, and then she took off. She could run as long as she didn’t meet up with Ishimaru, so that was what she did; if she was lucky he’d be off policing something that wasn’t her path to the gym. Like, patrolling the dorms or something. The library.  
  
“NO running!” he snapped at her, just as she got to the stairs. Oh well.  Taking the stairs fast couldn’t hurt anybody, though, so she took the stairs fast. And then dropped to a fast walk once she was on the second floor, because Ishimaru had followed her. Sakura would probably be training in the changing room, or else swimming after her main workout.  She didn’t just live for swimming like Aoi did, but it was a good full-body workout for anybody.  
  
It wasn’t far from the stairs to the changing room, and sure enough, Sakura was in the girl’s changing room, still wearing the shorts and tee-shirt she wore to train, and drinking some water - so maybe not even done with her morning training. Bummer. Well, she could come get a later batch of cookies, or Aoi could bring them to her. Sakura had looked up when the door opened, and smiled at Aoi, so Aoi called out, “Sakura-chaaaaaaan!” and launched herself at Sakura. The nice thing was, Sakura didn’t even have to catch her unless she just wanted to. Aoi could just kind of land on her, and she wouldn’t even stagger. She was like a warm, solid, Sakura-shaped tree.   
  
“I was surprised you didn’t join me after breakfast, Asahina,” Sakura said, patting Aoi’s shoulder.  
  
“I was working on a surprise for you! Let’s go down to the kitchen. Unless you want to finish training first.”  
  
“A surprise?”  
  
“In the kitchen!”  
  
“Very well,” Sakura agreed, so Aoi wrapped her arms around Sakura’s neck and her legs around Sakura’s waist and just hung off her back like a baby monkey. Sakura always hooked her hands together under Aoi’s rear anyway to keep her extra safe, not that she needed to, though Aoi didn’t mind. They headed out into the hall and down the stairs that way. Ishimaru had moved on, not that he’d ever done anything to stop their piggyback travel before.  
  
They could smell the cookies even before they got inside the cafeteria. “This surprise couldn’t possibly involve baking, I suppose,” Sakura said. Aoi could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
“What could possibly make you think that?” Aoi retorted. “Onward!”  
  
In the cafeteria, Celes was drinking some tea; she glanced up at them as they entered, gave a little smile, but didn’t say anything. Aoi waved at her cheerily anyway. Once Sakura had tasted the cookies, anyone else was welcome to try them. Protein was good for everyone, after all.  
  
In the kitchen, Sakura released her hands, and Aoi let herself down. “Just a few more minutes,” she said. “I put protein powder in the cookie dough!” she added, before Sakura could say anything about cookies and sweets and nutrition.  “So give them a try, okay? I think they’re gonna turn out really good!”  
  
“Of course I will,” Sakura said, reaching out to ruffle Aoi’s bangs. “I would never slight something you went to so much trouble to make. And they do smell delicious.”  
  
“Right?” Aoi agreed happily. “Cookies are so good fresh from the oven! Cookies and milk. I bet I have time to mix up some protein milk for us.” She pushed up her sleeve to check her watch.  
  
“I can do that,” Sakura said. “I leave the cookies in your care.”  
  
Hot chocolate chip cookies, fresh from the oven, nearly falling apart in the hand thanks to the melted chocolate chips, and a cold glass of milk to cut the sweetness; Aoi would have been in heaven even if Sakura hadn’t helped herself to another three after she had her first one.


End file.
